António Guterres/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver António Guterres - Frank-Walter Steinmeier.jpg| UN High Commissioner for Refugees António Guterres (left) and German Foreign Minister Frank-Walter Steinmeier address a press conference after their meeting on Wednesday. UNHCR/A.Kirchhof António Guterres - Gerhard Schröder.jpg| Trajeto 3. Na cimeira de Lisboa, em 2000, com os franceses Jacques Chirac e Lionel Jospin e, atrás, o luxemburguês Jean-Claude Juncker e o alemão Gerhard Schröder. expresso.sapo.pt Angela Merkel - António Guterres.jpg| Guterres y Angela Merkel en una conferencia de prensa en Alemania. Foto: captura de pantalla. UN Francia * Ver António Guterres - Jacques Chirac.jpg| Na cimeira de Lisboa, em 2000, com os franceses Jacques Chirac e Lionel Jospin e, atrás, o luxemburguês Jean-Claude Juncker e o alemão Gerhard Schröder. António Guterres - François Hollande.jpg| François Hollande et Antonio Guterres en 2015. © Philippe Wojazer Source: Reuters António Guterres - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| O presidente francês, Emmanuel Macron, recebeu ontem ao final do dia, no Palácio do Eliseu, o secretário-geral da ONU, António Guterres. | REUTERS/YOAN VALAT/POOL Países Bajos * Ver António Guterres - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Dutch Queen Maxima (L), King Willem-Alexander (R) and Secretary-General of the United Nations Antonio Guterre (C) pose before a diner at Noordeinde Palace in The Hague on December 21, 2017. Antonio Guterres is in the Hague to mark the closure of the ICTY, after more than 24 years of operations. - Netherlands OUT / AFP / ANP / Bart MAAT António Guterres - Mark Rutte.jpg| Secretary-General António Guterres (right) meets with Mark Rutte, Prime Minister of the Kingdom of the Netherlands. UN Photo/Eskinder Debebe Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver António Guterres - Francisco.jpg| Pope Francis discusses refugee issues with High Commissioner Guterres in the Vatican today. © Osservatore Romano España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Sin imagen.jpg| Spanish King Juan Carlos (L) chats with Portugal's former prime minister Antonio Guterres (R), 11 March 2005, during the inauguration of the 'Forest of the Missing' at El Retiro's park in Madrid, commemorating the nearly 200 people who died in the 11 March 2004 bombings in Madrid. António Guterres - Felipe VI.jpg| Don Felipe durante el encuentro con el ex primer ministro de la República Portuguesa, Antonio Guterres, en la Embajada de España. © Casa de S.M. el Rey António Guterres - Felipe González.jpg| Antonio Guterres acompañado por Felipe González en la Universidad Europea. KIKE PARA António Guterres - José María Aznar.jpg| On 18 June 2000, António Guterres, Portuguese Prime Minister (right), greets his Spanish counterpart, José María Aznar, upon his arrival at the Santa Maria da Feira European Council. cvce.eu António Guterres - José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Antonio Guterres, presidente de la Internacional Socialista, ayer en Lisboa. EFE António Guterres - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno, Mariano Rajoy (i), recibe al secretario general electo de Naciones Unidas, el exministro portugués António Guterres. EFE António Guterres - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| El presidente del Gobierno español, Pedro Sánchez, y el Secretario General de la ONU. AP Photo / Craig Ruttle Grecia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - António Guterres.jpg| Prime Minister Alexis Tsipras received on Monday UN High Commissioner for Refugees Antonio Guterres. ENERGYPRESS Italia * Ver António Guterres - Carlo Azeglio Ciampi.jpg| Il Presidente Ciampi con Antonio Guterres, Presidente dell'Internazionale Socialista, in occasione dell'incontro al Quirinale con i componenti della delegazione. archivio fotografico del Presidente Ciampi António Guterres - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| Incontro del Presidente Sergio Mattarella con il Segretario Generale delle Nazioni Unite, António Guterres. Quirinale.it António Guterres - Lamberto Dini.jpg| Portuguese Prime-Minister, António Guterres and Portuguese State Minister and Minister for Foreign Affairs, Jaime Gama welcome the Italian Prime-Minister Giuliano Amato and the Minister for Foreign Affairs, Lamberto Dini. ftp.infoeuropa.eurocid.pt (detalle de la foto). António Guterres - Massimo D'Alema.jpg| FEPS DELEGATION MEETING H.E. ANTÓNIO GUTERRES, THE UNITED NATIONS (UN) SECRETARY GENERAL. The delegation consisted of Massimo D’Alema, President of FEPS. Photo: FEPS António Guterres - Giuliano Amato.jpg| Portuguese Prime-Minister, António Guterres and Portuguese State Minister and Minister for Foreign Affairs, Jaime Gama welcome the Italian Prime-Minister Giuliano Amato and the Minister for Foreign Affairs, Lamberto Dini. ftp.infoeuropa.eurocid.pt (detalle de la foto). António Guterres - Romano Prodi.jpg| Summit: Romano Prodi, Antonio Guterres and Javier Solana BBC António Guterres - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Handshake of Paolo Gentiloni and António Guterres during the 43rd G7 summit. Photo: Italian G7 Presidency 2017 António Guterres - Giuseppe Conte.jpg| Secretary-General @antonioguterres met with H.E. Mr. Giuseppe Conte, Prime Minister of Italy. @UN_Spokesperson Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver António Guterres - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Secretary-General António Guterres received our delegation, led by President Ahtisaari, at the UN headquarters in New York. Photo: UN António Guterres - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Presidentti Sauli Niinistö ja YK:n pääsihteeri Antonio Guterres kättelevät YK:n uudistamista koskevan kokouksen yhteydessä New Yorkissa maanantaina 18. syyskuuta . Kuva: LKS 20170918 Paavo Lipponen - Sin imagen.jpg| Prime Minister Tony Blair (4th left) greets socialist Prime Ministers of eight other EU states, at 10 Downing Street, today (Tuesday). (l/r) Viktor Klima (Austria), Antonio Guterres (Portugal), Lionel Jospin (France), Tony Blair, Paavo Lipponen (Finland), Wim Kok (Holland), Costas Simitis (Greece), Goran Persson (Sweden) and Poul Nyrup Rasmussen (Denmark). Photo by Stefan Rousseau. See PA Story POLITICS Employment. Getty Reino Unido * Ver António Guterres - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair shares a laugh with António Guterres at the start of the Congress of the Socialist International in Paris in November 1999. Photograph: Laurent Rebours/AP António Guterres - Gordon Brown.jpg| The head of the U.N.'s refugee agency Antonio Guterres, right and U.K. former Prime Minister Gordon Brown take part in the "Responding to the Refugee Crisis" session of the World Economic Forum, at the King Hussein convention center, Dead Sea resort of Southern Shuneh, Jordan, Saturday, May 23, 2015. (AP Photo/Nasser Nasser) António Guterres - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May meets with the UN Secretary-General-designate António Guterres at Downing Street. Tom Evans. Flickr of The Prime Minister's Office Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Andrzej Duda - António Guterres.jpg| President launches Poland's membership of UN Security Council. Jakub Szczęsny / KPRF Rusia * Ver António Guterres - Vladímir Putin.jpg| Vladimir Putin recibió en Moscú al futuro secretario general de las Naciones Unidas, Antonio Guterres (AFP) Ucrania * Ver António Guterres - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| António Guterres e Petro Poroshenko. EPA Fuentes Categoría:António Guterres